Luna's Sandwich
by lrft4san
Summary: Tia agrees to make her little sister Luna a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but she makes Luna work for it. Does Luna have what it takes to get the sandwich she craves? Then, 1000 years later, Celestia brings Luna another sandwich to help recreate the bond that was broken with Luna's transformation into Nightmare Moon.
1. Chapter 1

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Luna yelled as she ran up the spiral staircase to the room she shared with her older sister Celestia.

"What is it, Luna?" Came a call from the landing just above the young alicorn.

"Tia I'm huuuuuunnnnnnnnnngrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy! Can you make me something to eat?" She reached the top landing and made her way into the room where she found Celestia sitting at a table, an open book floating just a few inches away from her face.

"Why don't you make yourself a sandwich?" Celestia said without looking up from her book.

"I can't, you know mama doesn't want me using knives, even with my magic. I'm too young."

"Then have one of the guards make you one."

"No, they never do it right. Can't you make me a sandwich? Please Tia? You make the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in all of Equestria."

Celestia sighed and placed a bookmark in the book to mark her spot. "Ok, fine. I'll make you a sandwich." She smiled at Luna. As annoying as she could be, Celestia still loved the little filly more than anything in Equestria. "Come on," she said as she lifted Luna onto her back, "let's go see what we have in the kitchen."

"Yay! Thanks Tia!" She gave her older sister a big toothy grin, prompting Celestia to smile in return.

"Ok Luna, hold on tight. I'm gonna try a new spell that I just learned." Celestia stepped out of the room onto the landing. She closed her eyes and started concentrating on the spell that she was trying to cast. Suddenly, her horn started emitting a bright golden light, and with a flash, the stairs flattened out into a slide. Luna gripped Celestia's pink mane tightly as her older sister ran and dove, sliding very fast down the magically modified staircase.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" shouted Luna. "This is fun Tia." The two sisters laughed wildly the entire ride down.

As they were nearing the end of the slide, Celestia closed her eyes and, with another flash, the two alicorns were transported safely to the bottom of the stairs.

Luna laughed, as she lay sprawled on her sister's back. "That was a lot of fun Tia. Can we do it again?"

"Maybe later sweetie," Celestia laughed as she stood up and fixed her mane and crown. "First, let's get to the kitchen and get you something to eat."

"Ok!" Luna beamed at her sister.

The two ponies made their way through the many winding halls of the palace until they came to the door that led into the kitchen. Celestia reached a hoof up, pushed the door open and went inside. She walked over to the table in the middle of the room, and used her magic to lift Luna off of her back and onto a chair sitting at the table. Once the little filly was down, Celestia went over to the cupboards and started rummaging through the foodstuffs.

"Hmmm, let me see." She started pulling different items out of the cupboard with her magic and placed them on the sideboard. "Aha, here they are: peanut butter, bread, and…oh, what type of jelly would you like Luna?"

"Grape, please."

Celestia went over and opened the fridge, using her magic to grab the jar of jelly from one of the shelves. She then gathered all the ingredients in golden aura and brought them over to the table where Luna was sitting. Just as she was about to start making the sandwich, a thought came to her mind. "Say Luna, do you know how to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Uh-huh, I watch mama make them all the time."

"Then tell me how."

"Huh, but you know how to make sandwiches Tia. You make them all the time." Luna was very puzzled; _what is Tia up to_, the young filly wondered.

"Of course I know. I just wanted to see if you know. Come on Luna; instruct me in the art of sandwich making. It'll be fun."

"Ok." Luna said as she nodded in understanding. "You need to take the peanut butter and the jelly and put them on the bread."

Celestia levitated the jars of peanut butter and jelly onto the loaf of bread. "Like this Luna?"

Luna laughed at her sister. "Don't be silly Tia, that's not how you do it."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"You need to start off with two pieces of bread."

Celestia stared at the loaf of bread. Then she picked it up with her hooves and started fiddling with it. "Help Luna, they won't come out. How am I supposed to get the slices of bread?"

"You gotta open the bag first, then get the bread out."

Celestia used her magic to undo the twist tie that held the bag closed. When she had the bag open, she held it upside down, letting the slices of bread fall out all over the tabletop. "Is this right Luna?" Luna shook her head.

"No Tia, you just needed to take out two pieces, not all of them."

"Ooohhhhhhhh, ok." Celestia gathered up all but two slices of bread and stuffed them back into the bag. "What's next Luna?"

"Next you put the peanut butter and jelly between the pieces of bread. Then you're done."

Again, Celestia placed the jars of peanut butter and jelly on a slice of bread, and then covered it all with the other slice. "Here you go Luna," Celestia smiled to her little sister as she slid the "sandwich" in front of her. "Eat up."

"No no no no! You're not doing it right Tia." Luna pouted. "Why do you always have to be so difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult." Celestia laughed at the little alicorn, "I'm just making the sandwich how you're telling me to make it. It's not my fault that you give bad directions."

Luna slammed her hooves down on the table. "FINE! Take those jars off the bread and open them! Now!"

"Ok, but how do I open them Luna?"

"Twist the lids Tia." Luna was starting to get frustrated with her sister. Most of the time Celestia was a kind, loving sister, but she always had a way of making simple tasks much harder than they should have been. Like the time when they were cleaning their room and she made Luna organize everything precisely, and when she messed up, Celestia would put everything on the floor and make her start over again.

Celestia, sensing the anger in her little sister's voice, put a hoof on the lid of the jar of peanut butter and turned it counterclockwise until it came off. She then did the same with the jelly. "Ok, they're open."

"Ok, now take a little peanut butter and spread it on a slice of bread."

Celestia dipped the tip of her hoof into the jar.

"Not with your hoof, Tia!" Luna protested. "You need to use a knife. Get one out of the silverware drawer."

Without moving from her spot, Celestia used her magic to open a drawer near the cupboards and levitated a small knife out and across the kitchen over to the table, all the while licking the peanut butter off the tip of her hoof. She then started to place the handle of the knife in the peanut butter – "other end, Tia" – she turned the knife around and used the blade to dig out a large glob of peanut butter, which she proceeded to slowly spread all over the slice of bread.

"Remember Tia," Luna said, a thought entering her mind, "you just need to spread the peanut butter on one side of the bread."

"Thank you, Luna." Celestia smiled at her sister as she placed the knife back on the table. "I almost covered the entire slice with peanut butter." Celestia breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Whew, looks like we're halfway there. What should I do next Luna?"

"Pretty much the same thing you did with the peanut butter, except with jelly." Luna watched as her sister levitated the knife towards the jar of grape jelly. "Wait Tia! You need to clean the knife off first. Mama will be up set if you get peanut butter in the jelly."

"Oh," Celestia looked at the knife, still thick with the greasy, gooey stuff. "You're right Luna, I wouldn't want to upset mother." She walked over to the sink and ran the blade of the knife under a stream of water. Then she wiped the knife on a napkin and walked back to the table and stuck the blade in the jelly. She withdrew the knife, careful not to let any slide off the edge, and she smothered the other slice of bread with the delicious purple goo.

"Yay, you got it Tia." Cheered Luna, feeling much less frustrated now that her sandwich was almost done. "Now all that's left is to stick the slices of bread together."

"Ok, here I go." Celestia stuck her tongue out and held it in concentration as she levitated the two slices of bread together with the peanut butter and jelly on the outside.

"Nuh uh Tia, you gotta put the peanut butter and jelly on the inside, that's how they stick together."

"Oops, sorry Luna." she flipped the pieces of bread around, a few drops of jelly flew off the bread and landed on Luna's foreleg, dying a small patch of light blue fur a dark purple.

Luna lifted her leg to her mouth and licked the spot gently. "Mmmmm." she said as she cleaned her leg. "I love grape jelly so so so sooooooooooo much." She looked up from her little tongue bath just in time to see the sandwich land on the table in front of her.

"Here you are little sister," said Celestia, walking over to sit next to the younger filly. "One perfect peanut butter and jelly sandwich, made to your specifications." She placed a hoof on Luna's head and ruffled her mane. "I hope it is to your liking."

Luna stared at the sandwich, hesitant to make another request. "Ummm, Tia, could you do something else for me?"

"Sure sweetie, what is it?"

"Would you cut it?"

"Of course." Celestia brought the knife over. "Would you like it cut vertically, or diagonally?"

"Vertically, please."

Celestia brought the knife down, cutting the sandwich in half.

"Thank you Tia." Luna said, giving her older sister a big hug.

"You're very welcome Luna." Celestia said, returning the embrace

Luna didn't waste any time; as soon as she released Celestia from her hug, she picked up one half of the sandwich in her hooves and bit into it. "Mmmmm. Ith really tathty." She smiled as she swallowed the first bite, but the smile soon faded as she started thinking about something. "Hey, Tia."

"What is it Luna?"

"Why did you have to make this so hard for me?"

"That's a very good question sweetie." Celestia wrapped a hoof around her little sister. "You see Luna, one day, you and I will be in charge of Equestria. That means that we'll both be responsible in leading the ponies of this land; we need to learn how to be fair and vigilant with our rule. I was just testing to see how specific and direct you could be in leading somepony. I know that it frustrated you at times, but you eventually got the hang of it, and look what happened, you got a delicious peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I am very proud of you Luna. Later in life we will both face many challenges that will test our ability to lead Equestria, and I am sure that as long as we are together, there will be nothing that we cannot face."

"You think so?" Luna looked up to her sister, her large eyes staring deeply into her older sister's.

"I do sweetie. Just remember that we're in this together. If you ever feel down, or need assistance, never hesitate to ask for my help. I will always be there for you Luna, even if it's just to make you a sandwich." She leaned over kissed Luna on the forehead. The little filly smiled as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Ummm, Tia? Would you like the other half of my sandwich?"

"Are you sure sweetie? I made it just for you."

Luna stood up on her chair and placed a hoof to her heart. "I, Princess Luna, as future co-ruler of Equestria, decree that you, Princess Tia, shall take part in the devouring of this, and any future sandwich made until further notice." As she finished her speech, she closed her eyes and concentrated hard until sparks of magic began to erupt from her horn. The sparks suddenly became a solid dark blue, the same color of the aura that surrounded the other half of the sandwich, which slowly rose off the table, landing right in front of Celestia.

"Thank you my sister. I will hold those words deep in my heart." Celestia picked up the sandwich and took a bite of it. It was really yummy. "I love you Luna."

"I love you too, Tia." Luna couldn't help but smile as she gobbled up the most delicious peanut butter and jelly sandwich that she had ever eaten. A sandwich filled with a sister's love; a love that Luna would continue to value above all things. Even when times were bleak, Luna always looked back on this moment with fondness, awaiting the next time the two would be able to share a sandwich again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Luna, are you still awake?" Celestia whispered as she inched her way into the old bedroom the two sisters once shared as fillies.

"I am, my sister." Luna said, sitting up in her bed to get a better view of Celestia who sat down on the bed beside her. "But what are you doing up? You must be tired from everything that has happened today."

Celestia shook her head. "I was just coming to check up on you before I went to sleep. Are you doing ok sweetie?"

"I think so, though I am quite tired. One thousand years without rest really puts a toll on one's body."

"Is there anything I can do for you Luna?"

Luna didn't have to think twice; after being away for a thousand years, there was only one thing that her heart desired.

"Yes, sister there is, that is, if it would not be too much trouble."

"What is it sweetie?"

"Well, if you don't mind, I would very much like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I know it's a silly request, but I have not had one in such a long time, and you always did make the best sandwiches in all of Equestria."

"It's not silly." Celestia laughed as she wrapped her forelegs around Luna. "In fact, I had a feeling that you might want one so I took the liberty of preparing it for you." In a flash, a tray appeared on the bed before Luna, on it was a mound of bread dripping with sticky globs of peanut butter and jelly; it was a disaster "As I recall, you preferred your sandwich to be made of twelve slices of bread and smothered with extra helpings of peanut butter and jelly on each slice of bread."

Luna just stared at the mess before her.

"Seriously?" She finally said as she looked at her sister, who was giggling like a little filly. "Over a thousand years later and you're still pulling stuff like this. Honestly, if you're the older sister, then maybe you should try acting like one." Luna tried to sound as serious as she could, but a hint of a smile gave her away. Within seconds both princesses were lying on the bed, laughing uncontrollably at Celestia's joke.

"I'm sorry Luna." Celestia finally said, regaining her composer. "I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to see if I could still make you laugh." She turned her attention to the mess in front of her. "Here, let me fix that for you." Celestia caught the mess in a magical aura that separated all the ingredients into individual hovering piles. She then proceeded to use her magic to reassemble the mess into 6 perfect peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "Here you are, Luna, a mountain of sandwiches fit for a princess."

"That's much better, my sister. Thank y-"

"Oh, I almost forgot." Celestia interrupted. With another burst of magic, she produced a small knife, which she used to slice the sandwiches right down the middle. "I know you prefer them cut vertically."

Luna picked up one of the sandwich halves and took a bite. It was the most delicious thing she'd ever eaten.

"How is it sweetie?" Celestia asked watching her sister with a smile.

"Ith really tathty." Luna swallowed the first bite and smiled at her sister. "Thank you Tia."

Celestia froze. It had been over a thousand years since Luna had called her by her old nickname. It made her remember all the fun times that they had as fillies, and how lonely the past thousand years had been for the both of them. Celestia started to tear up as she watched her sister eat.

"Tia?" Luna stopped eating. She was alarmed to see her sister, the strongest mare she had ever known, in tears. "Tia, what's wrong?"

"Oh Luna, I'm sorry." Celestia pulled Luna into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what sister?" Luna, still holding her sandwich, returned the embrace.

"For not being there for you when you needed me." She wiped a tear away with her hoof. "I promised you when we were fillies that I would always be there for you, but I couldn't protect you from the darkness. I was so obsessed with being the perfect princess that I couldn't see that you were suffering. When I finally did take notice, it was too late; you had already transformed into Nightmare Moon."

Luna looked in her sister's eyes; they were full of a remorse that had been building up for over a thousand years. Luna felt tears starting to trail down her own face.

"When I saw what you had become," Celestia continued, "I was frightened. I didn't know how to handle it, so I did the first thing I could think of: I banished you to the moon. Seeing you here again, eating a peanut butter sandwich and calling me by my old nickname, it brought back all those memories of when we were little, and it made me think about how lonely I was without you, and how lonely you must have been these past thousand years. I hurt you Luna. There's nothing I can do to take it back, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Luna pulled away from her sister and smiled through her tears. "Oh Tia, of course I forgive you." She set down her unfinished sandwich and wiped her tears away with her hoof. "I was so jealous of how everypony loved you and the days you brought, I could not accept my own duties of protecting the night. It was that jealousy that transformed me, leaving you with no other choice than to send me away. No sister, I am not mad; you were young and did what you felt was best for Equestria. I am only thankful that the dark veil has been lifted so that I may once again rule by your side."

The two sisters just sat and stared at each other until the silence was broken by loud a gurgling sound.

"Uh, I think I should probably eat the rest of my dinner." Luna laughed as she used her magic to retrieve the sandwich she had been eating. "Would you care to join me sister?"

Celestia wiped the rest of her tears away and smiled at her little sister.

"Are you sure Luna?" She asked. "After all, I made them just for you, and you must be awfully hungry."

Luna stood up on the bed, placed a hoof over her heart and recited the oath she took when she was just a filly. "I, Princess Luna, upon being restored to my position as co-ruler of Equestria, decree that you, Princess Tia, shall take part in the devouring of these, and any future sandwiches made until further notice." Both Luna and Celestia laughed, the pains of the past ebbing away.

"Oh Luna," said Celestia. "After all these years, you're still the silly filly I've always loved." She put a hoof on her sister's head and ruffled her mane. "These sandwiches do look really good, I think I will have one." She picked up a sandwich half with magic, and brought it to her mouth. Just as she was about to take a bite, the sandwich flew at her, hitting her in the face, jelly and peanut butter splattered all over her mane and horn. She looked over at her little sister, who smiled innocently.

"Oh Tia, you really should be more careful, you'll make a mess eating like that." Luna held her sides as she fell over laughing, until she felt the soft and sticky sensation of a sandwich smacking her in the head. "Oh it is on!" suddenly the room was filled with flying sandwiches.

"Haha, you'll have to try better than that little sister," yelled Celestia as a sandwich flew past her, just barely grazing her wing. "Take this!" She sent a bombardment of flying sandwiches at Luna, each one missing.

"Hahahahaha, the way you throw, you wouldn't hit the broad side of a barn Tia."

...

Minutes later, both sisters were sitting on the floor, each eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and each covered from mane to tail in the sticky remnants of their food fight. They couldn't help but laugh hysterically as they looked around the room, peanut butter and jelly dripping off of almost every surface.

"Oh Tia," gasped Luna through uncontrollable laughter. "What would our subjects think if they saw their princesses like this?"

"Everypony would think that we'd gone mad," said Celestia between bites of sandwich. The two continued laughing.

As Luna finished her sandwich, she took a look around the room. "Speaking of madness, we should probably get this place cleaned up." She stretched her forelegs and gave a yawn. "All this excitement has worn me out."

"Mhmmm, me too," Celestia said. "I should get to sleep; I've got to raise the sun in a couple of hours." She up and walked over and helped her little sister to her hooves. "Here, let me help you clean up." With a blinding flash of golden light, the room and sisters returned to their spotless states. "That's better."

Luna made her way to the bed and lay down on top of the covers. Celestia walked over to her sister to give her one more hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Luna. Sleep well, little sister." Celestia had reached the door when Luna called out to her.

"Uh, Tia, would you mind sleeping in here with me tonight? Just in case I get lonely."

Celestia gave a little giggle before flying over and landing gently on the bed next to her sister.

"Of course sweetie," she said, stretching out next to Luna, "I was hoping you would ask." Celestia brought Luna in for a tight hug, and then she reached out with her wing and draped it over the little princess, wrapping her in a warm blanket of feathers.

Luna couldn't help but smile as she felt the warmth of her sister's body against her own; she had missed Celestia so much, Luna just wanted to lie wrapped in her wing forever. "I love you Tia." said Luna as she snuggled up close to her sister.

"I love you, too Luna. Now get some rest, you'll need to regain your strength if you're going to return to bringing forth the night." But her words were met with soft snores as Luna slept soundly in the embrace of the pony who loved her most.


End file.
